Vacaciones inolvidables
by Phoenix1202
Summary: Una semana de vacaciones en Hawaii, sentimientos encontrados, una isla de ensueño y causalidades no tan casuales que hacen que Rachel y Quinn sientan por primera vez, que son mucho mas que amigas.
1. Vacaciones

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado prestado, el fic en su totalidad si es mío. **_

**Hola! Bueno, este será mi primer fanfic Faberry, el primer fic que subiré como tal, ya que he hecho solo one-shot y cosas que he escrito y que no me he animado a publicar. Aclaro que puede tener contenido AU, ya que le iré cambiando unas cosas de la serie a medida que avance la historia. **

**VACACIONES**

Rachel fue la primera en levantarse aquella mañana, con la emoción reflejada en sus ojos ¡Por fin el día había llegado! Después de esperar, lo que era para ella una eternidad, el día en que se iría de vacaciones con sus amigos al fin había llegado, una semana de solo diversión y descanso que era lo mejor.

Desayuno muy poco, no tenía mucha hambre así que solo probó unas tostadas con chocolate caliente, casi obligada por su padre el cual no permitiría que se fuera de la casa sin el desayuno. La verdad, el estómago le revolvía no porque no quisiera comer, si no por el hecho de que jamás había montado en un avión y eso en cierta forma le preocupaba… Le temía más bien, tenía miedo a las alturas que siempre intentaba disimular. Se despidió de sus padres y luego de casi arrastrar su maleta (En la cual fue un milagro que le cupiera todo) tomó el primer taxi para el aeropuerto, donde todos de seguro ya la estarían esperando.

Enana ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? –Preguntó Santana malhumorada, vestida con una minifalda muy típica de ella y un gorro para el sol, aunque el cielo estuviera totalmente opacado, ropa que no estaba bien para la estación del año, entre otoño casi invierno, a ella no le importaba, que más daba si se iban para Hawaii.- Me estoy congelando!

Nadie te mando a vestirte así desde acá Santana –Le replico Kurt, el cual recibió una mirada de furia por parte de la Latina, la cual gracias a su novia se pudo relajar, además de abrazarse a ella para entrar un poco de calor, el calor corporal que solo podía transmitirle Brittany.

¿Ya pasaron equipaje? ¿Qué paso con los otros? –Preguntó Rachel, aparte de ella, Santana y Kurt, estaban solo Brittany y Blaine, cuando se suponía que debían estar todos una hora antes de lo dictado en el pasaje y faltaba más o menos media hora para entrar a la sala de espera.

Finn dijo que se le presentó un inconveniente familiar y no puede viajar, Puck algo sobre una sexy bailarina que necesita sus servicios, Sam se enfermó y Quinn está retrasada, al igual que tu –Respondió de nuevo Kurt, a lo que Blaine agrego que los otros no habían conseguido el dinero para el viaje, por consiguiente no habían podido pagar el pasaje de avión a tiempo.

Bueno, al menos vamos a ir los seis, eso es mejor que nada –Comentó Rachel, un poco incomoda por la situación ya que sería un viaje casi en parejas, estaba segura que Santana y Brittany no se separarían e igual pasaría con Kurt y Blaine, lo que quedaba ella sola con Quinn y después de aceptar el gusto que tenía hacía la rubia, la incomodidad iba a estar presente, aunque intentaría siempre de que no se notara, como lo estaba haciendo desde hace mucho ya.

Lo siento la demora –Quinn llegaba algo despeinaba y agitada, seguramente para no llegar tarde a lo que ya había llegado tarde, con un bolso de mano colgado en su hombro y aun lado su maleta de ruedas sujetada por su mano libre- ¿Ya pasaron a recibir el pasabordo? –Preguntó a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza excepto Rachel, a pesar de que se sentía avergonzada por su tardanza, al menos no había sido la única que había llegado tarde y no se sentía tan culpable por ello.

Duraron unos quince minutos entre la fila y el poder llegar a la recepcionista, después de revisar que las maletas no pesaran más de lo debido y pasarlas, ver que no había problemas con los papeles, recibieron su pasabordo sin mayor problema. Mientras esperaban en la sala de espera, le contaban a Quinn la misma historia que le habían dicho a Rachel acerca de sus amigos y a pesar de que la rubia sabía que debía aguantarse a sus amigos con sus cursilerías por todos lados con Rachel, no le vio problemas con ello, eran unas mini vacaciones de una semana y pensaba disfrutarlas, de todas las maneras posibles.

_-Vuelo AV9824 con destino a la ciudad de Honolulu, Hawaii, acercarse a la puerta dos.-_

Aquel mensaje se escuchó por toda la sala de espera, lo que hizo que todos se levantaran para ir entrando uno por uno, de a poco hacía el avión. Como habían imaginado, Kurt y Blaine se hicieron juntos en los puestos que les tocaba, al igual que Brittany y Santana, por lo que quedaron Quinn y Rachel una al lado de la otra, con el tercer puesto libre, el cual era en el que se iba a sentar Finn, pero por el problema que se le había presentado no había podido ir junto a ellos.

Van a salir hermosas las fotos del paisaje que voy a tomar cuando ya estemos volando –Comentó Quinn bastante animada, sacando su cámara fotográfica del bolso de mano que había llevado consigo, para luego notar lo realmente tensa que se encontraba Rachel en aquel momento- ¿Estas bien?

La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba las indicaciones del piloto por los altavoces, mientras que el avión se movía lentamente por la pista para poder estar organizado para el despegué.- Nunca he viajado en avión y le tengo miedo –Respondió sin poder evitarlo, así Quinn se riera de ella por ser tan infantil, pero no le importaba, no podía esconder la cara de terror que de seguro tenía en aquel momento, tanto así, que se fijó que de verdad su chaleco salvavidas estuviera debajo de su asiento y apretó fuertemente su cinturón.

Rachel no va pasar nada, esto es más seguro que viajar en carro "Eso no es lo que aparece en la tele, en catástrofes aéreas" – Quinn rodeo los ojos, ni siquiera le había permitido acabar de hablar, solo a Rachel Berry se le ocurría ver esos programas antes de un vuelo, era muy, por no decir bastante masoquista.

Ay! –Gimió la castaña cuando el avión empezó casi correr, lo que hizo que Quinn soltara una pequeña carcajada, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Rachel, ella no le veía lo gracioso a que estuviera casi en un paro cardiaco.- Me moriré sin ser reconocida, sin brillar en Broadway –La rubia enarco una ceja, si no conociera también a la castaña, pensaría que estaba exagerando todo y no tenía de verdad tanto miedo como parecía, pero así era ella siempre y no mentiría en algo así.

Ey tranquila, nada va pasar –Le aseguró, estirando su mano en busca de la mano de la castaña para sostenerla con suavidad, mano que antes Rachel apretaba fuertemente a la silla como si así fuera a detener el avión o por lo menos que no se moviera de aquella forma aterradora.- Te lo prometo, nada va pasar.

Fue inevitable que la morena se pusiera sonrojada, olvidando por un momento el viaje, el hecho de que estaban subiendo no sé cuántos pies de altura, ya no escuchaba al piloto y solo se concentraba en sentir su mano con la mano de Quinn entrelazada. El avión despegó, provocando que cerrara los ojos y apretara aún más la mano de la rubia, la cual le devolvía el gesto para darle seguridad, iba hacer un largo viaje pero más llevadero gracias a Quinn.

Después de las horas de viaje, las cuales Fabray estaba segura que su mano había quedado inutilizable por culpa de los miedos de Rachel, pudieron llegar al hotel sanos y salvo, acercándose a la recepcionista para pedir las habitaciones en las cuales iban a dormir, para dejar las maletas y poder salir a la playa de una vez, no desperdiciar ni un solo día.

_Si ya no necesitaran reservaciones para más personas, les puedo dar dos habitaciones, una para las damas y otra para los caballeros _–Propuso la recepcionista, lo que Kurt y Blaine asintieron complacidos por aquel acuerdo, después de todo ellos querían privacidad y se la iban a dar, pero no tuvo la misma reacción por parte de la latina- Aloha o como se diga, necesitamos tres habitaciones, una para ese par de gays, otra para mí y mi novia, y la última para esas dos solteronas en busca de testosterona…

La recepcionista parpadeó un par de veces por la forma en que le había hablado Santana, mientras que Rachel se sonrojaba ya que ella lo que buscaba era otra cosa o mejor dicho, a otra persona que estaba por dormir en la misma habitación que ella, y Quinn le pedía, esta vez amablemente a la chica del hotel si podía darle dos habitaciones matrimoniales y una compartida para una semana.

Mientras Santana y Quinn peleaban e intentaban hacerse entender con la chica que atendía, Brittany le explicaba a Kurt y Blaine que los delfines eran los tiburones gays, Rachel se hacía todas las posibles situaciones en la que podía estar con Quinn, en la ciudad, en la playa y peor aún, en la habitación… Iba hacer una larga, muy larga semana.

**La introducción, no sé si la hice medio pesada o aburrida, pero desde aquí empezara la "Aventura" de una semana. Las otras parejas tendrán su momento y algo en especial que ya he pensado, pero el fic es exclusivo faberry.**

**Por favor díganme sus opiniones, eso me anima a continuar o a darme cuenta, que como escritora muero de hambre xD Saludos y buena vibra a todos.**


	2. Primer día-Zona de Promesas

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado prestado, el fic en su totalidad si es mío._

He vuelto con la continuación, he estado investigando un poco sobre los horarios de cada lugar para estar ubicada, hay escenas que no son taaaan de Hawaii pero bueh, es un fic al fin y al cabo no? xD Sin más, los dejo leer, que disfruten el cap.

Primer día

Zona de promesas.

No tuvieron que subir a las habitaciones ya que el botones del hotel se encargaría de llevar las maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones luego de confirmar la reservación y pagar el hospedaje, así que tenían todo el día para disfrutarlo y tenían tantas cosas que hacer y querían hacerlas todas ya mismo que no sabían por dónde empezar.

¿Qué tal si empezamos con un buen desayuno? Muero de hambre –Exclamo Brittany, haciendo un pequeño puchero a Santana, lo cual la morena no pudo decir que no, además que casi al instante un crujido por parte del estómago de todos se escuchó.

Habían llegado bastante temprano a la isla y no habían comido nada desde que pisaron el suelo Hawaiano, en el avión comieron algo sí, pero había sido hace horas ya y además, el desayuno no había sido suficiente. 17 horas de viaje, además de que el reloj lo habían tenido que atrasar 5 horas significaba un cambio en su horario, en Lima en aquel momento ya deberían ser las 13:00 y en Honolulú apenas eran las 8:00, ósea, tenían hambre como para un almuerzo y no para un desayuno.

Se sentaron todos en la mesa más cercana, era barra libre así que empezaron a servirse uno por uno lo que más les gustara, entre huevos, salchichas, pan, chocolate, café, leche o un simple vaso con agua. Todos comían mientras iban pensando por dónde empezar aquella aventura de una semana.

Chicas y Kurt, ¿Por qué no empezamos con la caminata que hay por la isla? Encontré una pequeña programación en la entrada del hotel, empieza en una hora y así nos da tiempo de terminar con esto y salir –Propuso Blaine, era la mejor opción que tenían hasta ahora.- Luego vamos a poder meternos al mar, tendremos toda la semana para eso, y capaz más adelante las ganas de salir a caminar no sean iguales.

–Blaine tiene razón, yo quiero un día de placer con Santana en la Jacuzzi del hotel – todos se quedaron por un momento viendo a Brittany y antes de que sus mentes se le formara una imagen mental de ello, la morena hablo.

–Es mejor que busquemos quien nos hace el paseíto ese, antes de que esta isla tenga la fortuna de ver a Santana Lopez en bikini. –

Menos de una hora habían pasado cuando ya todos desayunados, habían conseguido un chico que les haría el recorrido, aunque Kurt sabía que eso lo habían logrado por lo guapas que eran sus amigas, a pesar de que era gay sabía reconocer muy bien cuando un hombre veía coquetamente y a la misma vez como algo idiota a una mujer, intentando verse del conquiston.

–Ey Quinn, ¿Puedo ir contigo? –Preguntó Rachel algo tímida, la rubia solo asintió formándole una sonrisa, el guía les había dicho que hicieran parejas para el recorrido, así evitarían perderse.- Aunque creo que no tendría con quien más para hacerme si no eres tu–

–Capaz me vaya con el guía y te veas obligada a quedarte en el hotel – Bromeo la rubia, soltando una carcajada y notando como Rachel empezaba a mirarla con enojo. –

–No creo que seas tan mala para hacerme eso, Quinn ¿O sí? – Otra carcajada de parte de Fabray y esta vez más fuerte, sabía que si le decía que sí, Rachel se lo iba a creer aunque no fuera cierto.

–No, no soy tan mala y tampoco te dejaría Rachel –Aseguró, sosteniendo el brazo de la Judía con cariño para que así se tranquilizara y casi fue al instante el cambio en su rostro, aunque el puchero lo continuaba.

–Un día de esto te dejaré de creer y tendrás problemas con eso Fabray –Intentó bromear Rachel, aunque realmente por dentro estaba intentando controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo al verse tan cerca de Quinn, muchas veces le había pasado, demasiadas y siempre las ocultaba, la amistad que tenía con la rubia le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

–Ojala eso nunca suceda Berry, necesito asegurarme de tenerte aun como amiga cuando seas una estrella de Broadway ¿Te imaginas cuanta fama tendría yo también gracias a ti? – Bromeo de nuevo Quinn, pero esta vez formando una sonrisa en sus labios rojos, Rachel no se enojó, sabía bien que en realidad, no lo decía por la fama sino porque de verdad Quinn creía que iría a Broadway y sería una estrella. – Vamos o nos quedaremos atrás, no queremos escuchar los gritos de Santana.

Siguieron el recorrido, el camino había empezado cruzando casi toda la ciudad, cosa que hicieron en un bus que los llevo, para luego empezar a subir por una montaña, entre pasto bastante crecido y arboles gigantes que casi tapaban la luz del sol.

–Creo que este es el lugar más hermoso que he visto –Exclamo Rachel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apenas y podía ver los rayos del sol traspasando por las hojas gigantes de los árboles, lo que lo hacía ver casi mágico el lugar, de película.

–Rachel, es mejor que dejes de tocar cada centímetro de pasto, flor, hoja y cosa extraña por donde pasamos, no sabes que es o si te puede dar una alergia –La regaño la rubia, había estado pendiente desde que habían salido del hotel de ella, con miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar, ni siquiera Santana se había comportado así Brittany.

Tranquila, por donde estamos no hay hierva venenosa así que esta preciosura puede andar por donde quiera – Exclamo el guía al ver la reprimenda de la rubia, y a la misma vez en un tonó coqueto, levantando sus cejas hacía Rachel, como si eso le diera algo de encanto a sus palabras.

Siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar, además no sabemos si alguno de nosotros es alérgico, así le deberé insistir a la "preciosura" –La última palabra la pronunció con lentitud, recalcando que no le gustaba la forma con la que se había referido a su amiga.

Lo que a mí me preocupa es que esta humedad afecte a mi cutis –La rubia y el chico moreno voltearon su mirada, que antes era retadora entre ellos hacía Kurt, el cual hacía una pose dramática tocando su rostro

Perdón les hago la pregunta ¿Ustedes son novios, no? –Preguntó el guía al grupo en general intentando desviar el tema anterior, el enojo con la rubia y al mismo tiempo, queriendo dejar en claro con quien podía hacer sus halagos.

No amigo, solo nos hemos tomado de la mano y besado todo el trayecto porque Hawaii tiene un aire romántico y queríamos probar si era verdad –Respondió sarcástica Santana, como si fuera algo obvio.- Nosotras sí, el par de gays también y ellas dos –Señalo a Quinn y Rachel.- Estamos esperando que el aire les afecte también.

Aunque las palabras de la morena habían sido de broma, las mencionadas no pudieron evitar ponerse sonrojadas casi al instante, sobre todo porque las miradas cayeron sobre ellas. Rachel pensaba que si existía tal cosa, ojala Quinn fuera afectada por ese aire y la rubia solo se quedaba en silencio, sin saber que decir realmente.

Hay una zona que le dicen "La zona de las promesas" un montón de árboles en los cuales tallas la promesa que quieren para el viaje o para la vida, aunque ahora ya se ha vuelto como la zona del amor, ya que la mayoría es tallado por las parejas, prometiéndose amor siempre y todo eso cursi que se hace cuando se es novio –Explicaba el isleño, teniendo la atención de seis pares de ojos sobre el.- Puedo llevarlos si quieren

Cuatro de las seis cabezas asintieron enseguida y como la mayoría gana, sin más empezaron a caminar hacia allá. Quinn iba callada, ni siquiera sacaba fotos como lo había venido haciendo desde el inicio del viaje y tampoco se había acercado a Rachel. No entendía el por qué se había puesto así, parecía como si hubiera estado celosa y era obvio que no lo estaba, la judía era su amiga y nada más, no había tenido ninguna razón el porqué de su reacción, ni de esa, ni de su sonrojo por la broma de Santana.

–¿Quinn? Tierra llamando a Quinn, Quinn Fabray! –El grito de Rachel hizo que la rubia pegara un brinco, por fin volviendo a la realidad y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–No tienes que gritar Rachel, te escucho perfectamente ¿Qué paso? –

–Tanto me escuchas que ni siquiera sabes que te estaba preguntando, dije que si quieres entrar a… ¿La zona de las promesas conmigo? Digo, quiero prometer que seré una estrella y brillaré en Broadway pero no quiero ir sola, y sabemos que los chicos van a entrar a ser melosos y todo eso –El rostro de la Berry era casi poesía, sus mejillas sonrojadas, mirando el piso y apenada, aunque ella sabía bien que solo se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Claro… – Respondió sin más, era mejor entrar con ella que quedarse aguantando aquel sujeto que ya podía asegurar le había caído mal.

El paisaje no era del otro mundo, pero como estaba diciendo Rachel, todo era hermoso y especial si se le veía así, tenían que poner de su parte para que eso funcionara. En los árboles la mayoría se veía escritos solo los nombres de las personas que habían estado con anterioridad, algunos rodeándolos en forma de corazón, lo que hacía sentir un poco fuera de lugar a las dos.

–Creo que hubieses preferido estar aquí con Finn –Comentó Rachel sin poder evitarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior por la indiscreción, el objetivo era ser algo coqueta, no recordarle a su novio.

–No estoy con Finn, lo dejamos hace semanas… Nos dimos cuenta que nos sentíamos nada y nos queríamos solo como amigos –Respondió la rubia restándole importancia, según él, ella quería a otra persona y no era el chico. No había entendido muy bien aquello, aunque de algo estaba segura, a Finn no lo quería como algo más que un amigo en su vida.

–Oh… –Murmuró, en un intento de no formar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la respuesta de su amiga y la misma vez pensando si no era la perfecta ocasión para intentarlo, al menos intentar conquistar a su amor secreto.

–Mira, aquí hay un árbol que aún no lo han rayado, podemos utilizar este –Quinn busco en su bolso el cuchillo que le habían dado antes de salir, entendiendo al fin el porque les había recomendado llevar uno por pareja, para pasárselo a la castaña- Empieza tú, escribe tu promesa.

–Quiero escribir mi nombre junto al tuyo –Fue casi automático el sonrojo de ambas, "¿De dónde había sacado la valentía como para decir algo tan imprudente, Rachel Berry?" Se preguntaba la castaña – Así prometemos que a pesar de que nuestros sueños nos separen, siempre podremos confiar la una de la otra – Hablo rápidamente Rachel, en un intentando de aclarar la situación, aunque sus palabras no eran realmente el por qué lo había dicho, eran ciertas.

Ya te dije Berry, Quiero fama y para eso necesito tenerte como amiga para cuando seas una estrella –La rubia intento bromear para quitar el sonrojo que se le había formado en sus mejillas y a la misma vez, sin querer realmente pensar en un contexto diferente el mensaje de la Judía. Se acercó al árbol con el cuchillo en la mano, y con fuerza y algo distorsionado por lo complicado que era escribir en un tronco, pudo al fin completar sus nombres. "Rachel Berry – Quinn Fabray"- ¿Qué tal?

-Más que perfecto. –

– Sí, tienes razón… –Susurró, viendo su nombre junto al de Rachel, solo separados por una raya en la mitad y por un momento, pensó en cómo sería estar con ella así como estaban Santana y Brittany, sería bonito. – Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, se hace tarde

La castaña solo asintió y sin decirse nada, volvieron donde el guía casi al mismo tiempo que volvían sus amigos. Habían estado preocupados por la hora que era, ya que el atardecer empezaba a caer y no querían estar allí para cuando se hiciera de noche, pero el isleño los tranquilizo, habían pasado casi toda la montaña a pie pero se irían en bote.

-Si no le hubiéramos hecho caso a Haoa en traer paquetes de comida para comer en el transcurso del viaje, nos hubiéramos muerto del hambre –Mencionó Blaine, el cual si recordaba el nombre del guía mientras subían a la lancha, habían pasado toda la mañana y la tarde recorriendo la isla así que el almuerzo había sido la comida que se habían llevado.

– En bote el viaje de aquí al hotel es media hora, pero caminando ya vieron cuanto se demora, por eso solo lo hacemos una vez por semana, ustedes tuvieron suerte de que llegaron justo a tiempo y por lo de la comida, por eso se los recomendé antes de salir. –

Un bostezo por parte de Brittany hizo que todos casi al instante les provocaran lo mismo, estaban más que agotados- ¿Qué horas son? –Pregunto la rubia, frotándose uno de sus ojos mientras veía el paisaje.

Las 19:30, las 24:30 en Lima, con razón nos sentimos tan cansados –Respondió Santana a su novia, habían pensado salir hoy pero tal parecía que esta noche se iban a dedicar a descansar para estar mañana con el horario de la isla.

No saben las fotos que estoy tomando –Comentó Quinn mientras el flash de su cámara aparecía cada 10 segundos, lo que todos se concentraron en el atardecer que ella fotografiaba, era más que perfecto el paisaje que les brindaba el cielo de Hawaii.

Rachel miró por un momento el cielo, solo unos minutos para luego girar su vista hacía Quinn, estaba segura que se veía más hermosa cuando el atardecer era el fondo, siempre era hermosa en realidad, aunque no se lo había podido decir aun. Sintiendo la mirada sobre ella la rubia volteo, encontrándose con la mirada de la Berry en ella, lo que hizo que bajara la cámara y formara una pequeña sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.- ¿Bonito, no? –Susurró ella, lo que la judía solo asintió, antes de que su rostro se voltearan hacía el paisa nuevamente.

Una sensación extraña le recorrió a Quinn, el querer que todo desapareciera y poder estar allí sola con Rachel, capaz solo sostenerle la mano como lo hacían sus amigos, o no sentirse avergonzada, nervioso y a la misma vez feliz al sentir la mirada de la castaña sobre ella.

Rachel se prometía, aunque no sabía cómo, intentaría conquistar a Quinn Fabray aquella semana. Tenía el paisaje, el mar y sus nombres inscritos en un árbol en la zona de las promesas en su ayuda, para que la rubia al fin supiera lo que sentía por ella.

-/-/-/-

**Había pensado dejar un link donde estaría la galería de fotos que Quinn toma por día pero al final me arrepentí. ¿Les gustaría que lo hiciera?**

**Por cierto ¡Wow! ¿14 Reviews? Les digo que me emocionaron y mucho, yo esperaba por mucho unos 5 y me estaba arriesgando jajaja. Enserio chicos, gracias y ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Los caps hasta el momento, van por día, tengo tantas cosas en mente! Que cuando voy a escribir, no sé ni por dónde empezar, pero por algo se inicia. **

**Sin más, los dejo ¿Merezco un reviews? Me anima a seguir escribiendo! Lo espero!**

**Agradecimiento especial: **_**shunreibell**__**, **__**RubiaOnly**__**, **__**Leanna Cullen**__**, **____**, **__**charlieDi**__**, **__**Alice Agron**__**, **__**Ducky Andrade Rivera**__**, **__**Guest, **__**Kali, **__**potra 10**__**, **__**rivergronarmy**__**, **__**DarknezzDaria**__**, **__**karitho77**__**.**_


End file.
